


小巷

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Summary: 抹布罗，最后是路罗，粗暴性爱体型差轮奸请谨慎观看
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 8





	小巷

再次预警

18R，路人罗，mob

很雷，阅读自带避雷针，阿里嘎多

罗被摁住脖子贯到粗糙的墙壁上，比他不知道高大多少的海贼用尖刀划开他的黑袍子，刀尖力道不讲究地豁进他的皮肉，鲜血顺着刀刃滴答流了他一身一地。他被喉咙处窒息的桎梏逼得不得不大口喘气，如同一尾离水的鱼。那人在他晕过去之前撒了手，带着手腕上的海楼石手铐哗啦啦地摔在地上。

现下的虚弱不掺半点演技，他确实被对方揍得不轻，脚踝以一个奇怪的角度扭着，瘫坐在不知道是哪里的小巷口中。如果能从这里离开。罗攥紧拳头，被剥掉外套时盘算着如何付出的最小代价，被强暴比死好一点，但最好可以用其他方式解决。而当他向那头头表示自己可以出钱或是提供情报时却被不屑地嗤笑了。

你算个屁，小鬼，我们只是找乐子。那人向他解开裤腰带。

还是想想怎么让我们爽吧，特拉法尔加。

之后的事情顺理成章，无非是疼痛。下体从未被进入的地方被狠狠破开，血从巨大的根部流下，小腹也被要命地顶起一个弧。抽动时他简直要被从中间撕断，臀部在那人巨大的体量对比起来竟显得小巧，罗颤抖着摸着自己拱起的小腹，这感觉简直要被操穿肚皮。

他很快被小喽啰们架起身体，每一寸隐秘的纹身都被头端擦蹭着，甚至有人顺着刚刚刀刃豁开的伤口贴蹭，血和粘液混合在一起，痛和性欲仿佛是两个割裂的感受，分界是罗残破的身体，他视线开始混沌，生理上彻头彻尾的痛让他甚至顾不上被强暴的愤怒。每一道伤口都被肮脏地填满他人的欲望而显得放荡，对方享受的表情与罗的嘶吼那么格格不入，后穴中的麻痛忽然一顿，那人退了出来，精液流在他身体里，黏连扯出的液体垂下，像什么东西的尾巴。随后大股精液从他臀缝里挤出，罗闭上眼睛拼命忽略那要命的排泄感，本能让他收缩肛口，但红肿另他此刻难以承受缩挤时的刺痛，只得再可怜地吐出下一股精液。

他很快被翻过来，继续这一场交合。

过去常年的病痛令他痛感神经麻木，就算是被折磨也可以不在话下地隐忍过去，坚韧一向是他在肮脏世界的通行证。但现在糟透了，实在糟透了。他在被操得气喘时不合时宜地想起柯拉松，想起他同样高大的身形，任他拼命想要停止这种臆想也都固执地留在他脑海里。

这是他隐秘的症结，每次过分疼痛委屈时都会或多或少想起那个人。仿佛所有这具肉体承载的痛都通向那个死去的人，这令罗觉得痛感飘渺地离开了这个肉体，也并不是很难忍。柯拉先生，柯拉先生。罗的下巴被拧得脱臼，性器贴着舌面顶至喉咙，他呜咽着流下眼泪。他曾一错不错地怒视着操他的人，此刻却蹙眉闭上了眼，突如其来的脆弱令施暴者兴奋，很快泄在他身体里。

你的纹身好骚啊，特拉法尔加。

此语一出如同当面痛击。如果在此之前罗且将这荒唐的一切归结为强奸与暴力，现下就是一种彻头彻尾的玷污。罗狠狠睁开眼睛，那男人的话骤然将他从虚脱的幻象中拔除。他过去尚可一声不吭地承受着这场噩梦般的性交，而这句话将他拉回现实，所有的痛处骤然翻涌而上，撕裂的后穴，流血不止的胸口割痕，下巴的痛感，全都真实而有效地攻击他的意志。

他终于开始懊悔自己的弱小，亦难以维持对此情景自欺欺人般的漠然。相较于那人留给自己的纹身用于满足这些低等人的性欲，他终于觉得死掉是最佳选择，他第一次如此想要不管不顾地死去，玷污摧毁的不止是肉身，还有他岌岌可危的底线。所有挣扎都显得多余，没人会好奇他此时奇怪的呜咽声。身体里，皮肤上，睫毛，头发都沾着男人们膻腥的精液，他在呜咽里昏了过去。

他有一瞬间希望不用再醒来。

———

事实当然不能遂愿，第二天依旧到来，换好整齐的衣服回到船上，没人知道他经历过什么，但濒死的痛永远烙刻在他的骨髓中，隐缩在他层层包裹的外袍里。

多年后他再度沐浴在德雷斯伦萨的阳光中，路飞拦腰抱起他时他还是有许多不适，自从那事之后他有些抗拒身体接触，高高拉起的不近人情的外袍是他重重内心堡垒的表征，但此时不想被亲近触碰又不得不被抱揽，路飞也似乎完全不在乎他的异样，武断决然地扛起他的一切。

右臂断痕出溢出汩汩黑红的血，然而浓稠的落日舔过他的血肉与破碎的外袍，暖意让他想起一些久远的回忆，此时他坐在废墟的背后，黑暗小巷中一闪而过的剪影在他意识模糊时剧烈地切割他身体内侧，激得他昏去又醒来。

快要结束了吗，柯拉先生。

混沌的瞳孔里映出路飞与明哥交战时冲擦出的火光。

如果你能让这一切都结束。

“草帽当家......”

——end——


End file.
